The Lazy Song
by DramaticFanaticPrincess
Summary: Connor is baby-sitting Callie and Nick again. When Connor's and Callie's favorite song comes on, you better be ready to cal 911, fast! One-Shot. Mentions adult themes, if you know what I mean.


**Just a little one-shot about Connor and his niece. Remember, Hermes and Demeter children aren't the best of singers.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own PJO**

Connor Stoll was babysitting his niece and nephew, Callie and Nick. Nick was upstairs having a nap while Connor and Callie were in the kitchen making cookies while listening to the radio. Their favorite song came on.

"Now, Bruno Mars' new hit, The Lazy Song!" The man from the radio station announced excitedly. Callie and Connor looked at each other and smiled, Callie took Connor's hand and jumped down from the counter, she landed right as the first lyrics came on.

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just 'wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up the phone, so leave a message at the tone

'cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

I'm gonna kick my feet up and then stare at the fan

turn the TV on, throw my hands in my pants

nobody's gonna tell me I can't

Callie and Connor were jumping all over the place. Callie used her spatula as a microphone while Connor used the sink's hose. Callie suddenly got a mischievous gleam in her blue eyes. She walked over to the sink pretending she was getting a paper towel to clean up the bits of cookie dough that splattered on the kitchen island while she was 'singing'.

Callie flicked the sink handle up unexpectedly, tap water flew into Connor's open mouth and all over his face. His curly brown hair was dripping, and the light blue Aeropostale shirt he had worn that day turned a dark midnight. Callie's eyes were wide and she sported a gleeful smile. All that happened in the two seconds between two verses. They continued singing their hearts out.

I'll be lounging on my couch just chilling in my snuggie

Click to MTV so they can teach me how to Duggie

Connor then did the Duggie, almost falling down in the process.

'cause in my castle I'm the freaking man

When the chorus came on Connor decided to get Callie back. He turned the water on and pointed the hose at Callie. Her light brown hair- the same shade as Connor's- turned dark. Now they were both drenched with unfinished cookie dough waiting on the counter.

Tomorrow I'll wake up , do some P90X

Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex

And she's gonna scream out 'this is great'

(Oh my God, this is great)

Connor let his hand hang like girls do sometimes and pulled a -what he thought- a girly face while saying the last line. Callie burst out laughing.

Yeah, I might mess around and get my college degree

I bet my old man will be so proud of me

But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait

Callie laughed at the mental image of Grand-dad Hermes' face while Uncle Connor blows him of. Connor picked up Callie and spun her around, she spooned some cookie dough with her finger from her bowl and rubbed it on Connor's nose. His eyes crossed as he tried to lick the cookie dough of. He sat her down on the counter and grabbed her spatula.

No, I ain't 'gonna comb my hair

'cause I ain't going anywhere

Connor did some weird Justin Bieber moves that made Callie laugh even more. She had been laughing a lot that day.

no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

I'll just strut in my birthday suit

and let everything hang loose

Connor continued acting like JB, using his hands for most of the moves.

yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,

Callie jumped of and sang the last few verses with him.

Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything

I just 'wanna lay in my bed

don't feel like picking up the phone, so leave a message at the tone

'cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

nothing at all

nothing at all

nothing at all

The song finished. Callie and Connor grinned at each other. A thoughtful look came across Callie's face. "Uncle Connor, what's sex? He said he had some really nice sex. is it like ice cream? or cake? or candy?" Callie asked curiously. Connor went red, he shouldn't be the one telling her about this stuff especially not at her age, she's only six!

"I think it is like ice cream. I heard it in a Rihanna song before it said 'cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it, sex in the air, I love the smell of it', I love the smell of ice cream, even though it really doesn't have a smell. Cake has a smell though, well, kind of," She started to ramble on about smell of candies and other things. Connor was just glad she forgot about her question. They both turned their heads and saw Katie, Callie's mum, open the door. She was smiling brightly when she walked in, but that smile was wiped of her face when she saw her kitchen. Almost everything was drenched. She immediately turned to Connor. Connor's eyes were wide with fear.

"Katie, I know it looks bad, but..." Connor tried to explain, but when he looked at her closer he realized she wasn't having any of it. He ran out the door before giving Callie a quick hug. He saw his twin brother Travis taking stuff out of the car, and then giving him a weird lookk when he saw him running towards his own car, looking like he had just seen a ghost.

Connor got the hell out of 'll face Katie after he puts his old football gear on, along with his hockey stuff, and maybe some bubble wrap just to be safe.

**Okay, so not my best work, I know. just a little one-shot that popped in my head while I was trying to work on my other story.**


End file.
